


A Good Thing

by CharlotteML



Series: Spin-offs of One Personal Favour [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Cunnilingus, F/M, Not sure if I've tagged this right, Past Sexual Abuse, Please let me know if there are better tags for it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Coercion (Happened Previously), Trauma, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, past dub-con, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: Leon/Sayaka first time sex fic based off the theory that the "Bad Things" Sayaka mentions doing in DR1 are sexual favours, so when Leon gets hard while they're kissing she starts offering to do "bad things" to him instinctively and he has to tell her she doesn't have to that that stuff for him and suggests that HE should even be the one doing bad things for HER and she decides that's a good idea and then they have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written because I ship these two in my other fic but won't really get much of a chance to show their relationship in that (especially not the explicit stuff), so here it is instead!  
> Apologise if any of the stuff about Sayaka's past is upsetting, I've tried to keep mention of it to a minimum but as I wasn't sure how to tag it to warn people that it's there. (Also sorry if it just comes across as a horrible set up for a PWP fic, but it felt like this was how their relationship would work when I thought about it.)

Sayaka finished brushing her hair, applied a touch of makeup and twirled around to look in the mirror... she looked perfect. This didn't surprise her, she'd made a living from looking and sounding perfect after all... looking perfect, sounding perfect and doing a few... _bad things_...

She shook her head, she didn't need to think about that anymore... she was the most popular girl in the country, and she'd been accepted into Hope's Peak... it didn't mean she could slack off, but she was past _that_ point now... no more doing bad things to get what she wanted! She could relax and enjoy herself a little...

Or, more accurately, enjoy _Leon_ a little, as he should be arriving and pressing the doorbell anytime now...

And there was the bell! Her intuition had been right once again! She checked her makeup and clothes one last time, mostly to keep Leon waiting a little while rather than out of any worry that she wasn't looking perfect, and then opened the door...

Huh. Her intuition had been a little off... Leon _had_ hit the bell, but it wasn't just him.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing homework for _one_ subject at least, but you're still falling far behind in the important subjects like..." Kiyotaka was stood next to him, apparently trying once again to get Leon to do some of the mountain of overdue homework he'd accumulated.

"Yeah, _sure_ , whatever class rep..." he sighed irritably rushed through the door, practically slamming it shut in Kiyotaka's face once he was through. "Dammit, now I've actually gotta _do_ some homework or he'll start snooping around trying to figure out what we were _actually_ doing today..." He groaned.

"But it's worth it... _right?_ " Sayaka twisted her body and gave him her best flirty look.

She was rewarded by a visible gulp as Leon looked her up and down and turned ever-so-slightly red. "T-totally worth it!" He spluttered, trying to sound as cool as he usually did, "Hell, I'd study with that tight-ass for an _hour_ every day if you wanted me to!"

A small part of her was briefly tempted to hold him to that offer, but was silenced by the knowledge that the pair of them would barely manage twenty minutes before they were attempting to throttle each other... not to mention it would be a whole hour less each day he'd have to spend with _her_...

"Good thing for you I _don't_ want that then!" She giggled, walking over and slipping her arms over his shoulders, smiling at the mixed scent of his aftershave and hair gel.

"Heh... What _do_ you want then?" Leon grinned teasingly, but he was already moving his hands around her waist.

"You don't have to be psychic to know that..." She pointed out, pulling his head towards hers...

Their lips met with practised grace, and it wasn't long before Leon's tongue had teased its way around her own, not that it had ever taken Leon much time for that. He was her first kiss, but she was pretty sure she wasn't his... not unless kissing was yet another thing he managed to be good at without trying.

And he _was_ good... every time they did this, her body felt hotter and hotter as he started moving his hands around her more daringly and skilfully each time. Her breaths got deeper and heavier every time he moved his lips away from hers and started gently kissing around her jawline or earlobes. The heat between her legs got hotter and more unbearable every time he murmured into her shoulder...

And it really _was_ unbearable today... she was already shamelessly pushing her crotch up against his thigh, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him between her legs, needed to be able to rub her pussy right up against him...

" _Haaah_... Leon... can you sit on the bed?" She asked breathlessly.

"'Kay..." He gasped back at her, "You mind if I take off my shirt? It's getting kinda hot..."

"S-sure." She nodded, trying to sound calm, instead of letting him see how worked up she got at the sight of his naked chest. He might not be the most muscular boy in their class, but he had a great physique, with lean, toned muscles that shifted temptingly as he lazily threw the cloth on the floor, stretched his legs out over her bed and leaned back confidently against the bedrest...

She felt the area between her legs getting even hotter and wet as she looked at Leon... _on her bed_...

It was too much, she couldn't even thing of trying to look calm and collected as she rushed over to straddle him and started kissing and biting around his shoulders, inhaling even more of his scent as she shifted her position to try and get some pressure against her clit. After a short while she managed to find something hard enough to ease the throbbing sensation and desperately ground against it, moving her kisses back to Leon's mouth.

She probably looked like a complete mess now, she could feel sweat forming all over her body and her panties were starting to feel moist, but she couldn't bring herself to care... she wanted Leon so bad, and she didn't care if he knew it! She'd do anything so long as he kept kissing her like this...

Except he didn't. Suddenly he was pushing her off him and away from his mouth. "Fuck... Sayaka, _stop_..." was the only explanation he gave.

_What the hell!?_ Why was he making her stop _now!?_ What the hell did he _want...!?_

That's when she felt _it_... pressed up against her thigh... he... he was hard... and pressing _it_ up against her thigh... like all those producers and corporate big-wigs would do...

Looks like she wasn't quite beyond doing bad things to get what she wanted...

* * *

_Holy shit!_ Sayaka was even fucking hotter than usual today, grinding against his hard cock like it wasn’t the first fucking time he’d got hard while kissing her… If he hadn’t pushed her off him right then he’d have probably ended up jizzing in his pants… Not that that wasn’t still a possibility with it twitching against her thigh like _this…_

“Uhh… can you…?” He started to ask her to back off a bit more, but she started doing it before he even got the chance to finish the sentence. Cool. Now he could breathe and think of baseball for a bit until he calmed down enough to… do whatever she wanted, he guessed?

Except he could feel her hands brushing against his cock as she started wordless undoing his pants… _Oh fuck_ … ok Leon, calm the fuck down! Try to forget how fucking hot she is… _shit!_ What was he supposed to do? He’d kissed girls plenty of times… mostly random ones when he’d scored home runs or whatever… but this was kinda new territory and he had no plan aside from ‘insert tab A into slot B’ and ‘Use a condom’…

“Uhh… do you have a condom?” He’d _bought_ a condom… but that had mostly been to make Mondo jealous and he couldn’t exactly remember which pocket he’d shoved it in after taunting him with it…

“You don’t need a condom for a blowjob.” Sayaka muttered absently as she undid his zip and pulled his waistband down…

Ooookkaaay? That was kinda weird… it wasn’t like he’d _asked_ for a blowjob and… she didn’t exactly seem to be… _here_ at the moment… she’d been excited before but now it just felt like her body was going through the motions while her mind was elsewhere…

“Hey… Sayaka? Are you okay?” Because as much as his dick was enjoying the attention this _really_ didn’t feel okay…

“Hmm.” She barely even hummed in response as she mechanically licked her lips and reached for the waistband of his sports briefs…

_Oh goddammit…_ He was gonna have _such_ a case of blue balls after _this!_ “Okay, Sayaka… will ya… cut that shit out and _talk_ to me?” Jeez, he couldn’t believe he was pushing the Ultimate Pop Idol’s _mouth_ away from his _cock…_

“Huh?” She blinked and seemed to come a little closer to reality… “You… don’t want a blowjob?”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ one… but… why’re you trying ta give me one all of a sudden?”

“I… I want to keep kissing you… and I do bad things… to get what I want…” Sayaka kinda chanted it, like she’d said it a millions times before.

But… _‘bad things’?_ Like… the ‘bad things’ she’d done to make it big? Those ‘bad things’!?

Those ‘bad things’ were _blowjobs!?_

_Shit! Fuck fuckity shit!_ How the _fuck_ had he missed _that!?_ How long had she been doing them? Who for? How many times? Just the once…? Probably not, she always said bad _things_ … plural! So multiple times then… did that mean it was just one guys lots of times or lots of different guys? Did it even matter which it was? Either way she’d been left with the idea that sex was something she had to do to get what she wanted, not something she should _enjoy doing_ … and that made him want to go find whichever asshole(s) had made her do those ‘bad things’ and beat them with his baseball bat!

But regardless… Sayaka was just staring confused at his dick, which was still stupidly fucking hard! Looked like now was the time to pull up his pants and try and have a mature, sensible conversation with his girlfriend!  _Dammit!_

* * *

 

Leon… _didn’t_ want a blow job? Did he want something else? She couldn’t tell from his face… he wasn’t looking at her the way men usually did when she was doing things for them… instead he was looking at her as if scared… or worried maybe?

“Sayaka… babe… you’ve not gotta 'do shit' to get me to _kiss_ you…” He muttered as he zipped his trousers back up, wincing a little as he pushed _it_ back down into them. “’Specially not if you’re gonna be thinking that _fucking_ me is a ‘bad thing’!”

She… didn’t have to do anything to get what she wanted? “But… why did you tell me to stop, then?”

“Well... I just needed a minute to calm down… I mean, I didn’t think it’d make you think you had to do _that_ shit again!” He exclaimed, flustered and turning even redder than he already was. “Hell… I didn’t realise you even _had_ done that shit…” He muttered.

“But… I told you I did bad things to get where I am now…” Sayaka pointed out, “Weren’t you listening?”

“Of course I was listening! But I thought you meant ‘bad things’ like pushing a bitch down some stairs or spiking rivals’ drinks with laxatives before a big audition!” He cried.

_Gods_ he was so naïve… “That sounds like something from a Disney movie!”

“Okay… maybe! But you can hardly blame me for not assuming you’ve been giving dudes blowjobs since you were I-don’t-want-to-know-how-young!” He snapped. “That’s just _fucked up!_ ”

“You think I’m fucked up…?” Was this going to be it? Would he break up with her? She could hardly blame him when she’d whored herself out for her fame, while he’d earnt his fairly by having the talent for it…

“Ah! No! Nonononononono…!” Leon panicked, “I don’t think _you’re…_ messed up… I mean that… or those…? Assholes who made you do _that_ sort of thing are fucked up! Okay!?” He asked, worriedly touching her arm as if she might explode if he pressed too hard. “It just… it pisses me off that you had to do that shit… and that you thought _I’d_ make you do that shit!”

Urg… When he said it like that, it _was_ quite an awful think to assume he’d expect of her. “I… I’m sorry. I just… I mean, I know you wouldn’t make me do that! I just… I guess I’m so used to it, it’s just… engrained in how I think?” She realised, “And when you got hard, I remembered what I used to have to do and just… did it instinctively?”

He was just looking at her with worry, stroking the hand he’d reached out with earlier against her arm soothingly. “I guess when I say it like that, it does sound a bit fucked up, doesn’t it?”

“Kinda…” Leon admitted. “Although it’s kinda backwards as well…”

“Backwards?”

“Yeah, well… I mean… you did that stuff to get into the music biz? But you’re in it now, and _I’m_ the one trying to get in… so shouldn’t it be _me_ doing ‘bad things’ for _you?”_

Leon… doing bad things… for _her?_ Leon doing… _whatever_ she wanted?

That… that made sense! Just look at him… a naïve young boy who thought the music industry was just like it was portrayed on TV… Someone who’d never had to demean himself in front of an audience for publicity… someone who’d never had to give up his dignity to some industry veteran just to catch a break… someone just like _she’d_ been, before she’d had to do bad things…

And now it was her turn to make _him_ do bad things… and she could feel her body’s temperature rising at the thought of telling him _what_ to do and _where_ to put his hands and _how_ to fuck her, just like _they’d_ done to _her…_

* * *

 

“Kiss me.” Sayaka demanded.

“Wait, _what!?_ ” That… wasn’t the result he’d been expecting, heck he’d just wanted to convince her she never had to worry about him forcing her to do stuff for him!

“You... you want to get into the music business, right?” Sayaka smiled coyly and stroked his face, “And… you’d do _anything_ to get there, right!?”

Okay… so… this was kinda like roleplaying? Giving Sayaka the chance to see how it felt to be in control? Maybe? She certainly seem a lot more… _into it_ than when she’d been offering to suck his dick…

“Yeah… I’ll do anything.” This was probably true regardless of whatever roleplaying shit they were doing.

“So kiss me.” She smirked and leant forward…

It wasn’t that much different from usual. She still tasted of her usual cherry lip gloss and was eagerly letting his tongue into her mouth, then tangling her own one around it while he moved his hands around her back, her hips, her thighs… he was starting to get back into this now… which meant his dick was starting to throb again…

“Stop a minute.” Sayaka broke of the kiss and demanded, pushing a hand into his chest… Shit, had she noticed him getting hard? She didn’t seem to be upset, but she was still getting off the bed and… and…

_Taking off her dress…_

_Holy… fucking… shit!_ Fuck, she’d looked hot enough _with_ her clothes on! Now Leon was getting an eyeful of her curvy body and flawless skin and the way her perky _boobs_ bounced slightly as she sat back down on the bed in nothing but a thong and platform shoes…

“Now kiss me again.” She ordered, smiling at his reaction.

_This_ time the kiss felt different, not because their mouths were doing anything different, but because he could feel smooth skin underneath his fingertips, and the way her body shuddered and her breath hitched in his mouth as he ran his hands across the more sensitive areas and gently experimented with touching and fondling her breasts…

She pushed against his chest again and he pushed himself up away from her so she could speak. “Kiss them.” She muttered blissfully, between deep breaths.

“Do you mean... your… your boobs?” He checked, about one third as coolly as he’d have liked.

“Yes.” She sighed happily as he moved his mouth towards the left one, placing a gentle kiss on her under-boob while trying not to get _too_ excited at the feeling of her soft skin on his lips… his cock was _really_ starting to throb now, and was pressing up against his own pants. And it didn’t help when she arched her back up and ordered him to take off her panties, filling the air with the scent of her excitement and fuelling his own at the same time…

He tried to ignore it, sucking and teasing her nipples with his tongue for a while, stroking over her thighs with both hands to stop himself from undoing his pants and jacking himself off, although that just meant he had to deal with the urge to pull her thighs apart and grind himself against her pussy for the few seconds it would take him to finish in _this_ state…

* * *

 

_Urgg…_ Leon was being such a little _tease!_ He kept rubbing her thighs up and down, constantly promising to _finally_ reach down and touch the needy spot between her legs, only to move his hands up and away from it every time he got close…

Well… if he was so desperate to keep his hands on her _thighs_ … “Kiss it.” She ordered, spreading her legs apart and pointing downwards…

His eyes flicked up and down her body as he processed which bad thing she was telling him to do… “Are you sure?” He looked at her worriedly.

_Urg!_ That wasn’t how this _went!_ “Just shut up and do it.” She snapped, the way they’d snapped at _her_ if she questioned anything…

“Yes ma’am…” Leon mumbled in apology and ducked his head between her legs…

_“Oh… Ooohhh!”_ She couldn’t help but moan as Leon started by licking a line up the entrance to her pussy, pausing to gently suck and then prod at her clit with his tongue before moving back down a little to lap at her entrance until she was relaxed enough for him to put his tongue all the way in…

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you, you little slut!?” She asked as he started eagerly eating out her pussy while still managing to excite her clit with the bridge of his nose… How _else_ would he be able to make her feel like she was going to _melt_ into orgasm just from a minute of oral sex? If only his tongue was a little deeper…

She reached down to push his head closer to her, rocking back and forth to get friction on her clit while his tongue traced deep lines up inside the walls of pussy… he was eating her out so _hard_ and getting her so _wet…_ but it still wasn’t _enough…_ She wanted to feel something bigger… harder…

“Use your… your fingers.” She gasped as she pushed his head back away from her, “Lick them first…” She added, when he almost went straight to her pussy without lubricating them.

“Ngh… okay…” He muttered as he pushed in the first finger, making her groan as she felt her vagina desperately squeeze around it. More sounds came from her throat as he started curling it upwards and hitting a spot inside her that made her body feel as if it would melt around him… she was getting even wetter now, her juices were flowing over his hand but it still wasn’t enough…

“Use another finger.” She told him.

He obliged, slipping them in together and using them both to stroke roughly against that spot so hard she couldn’t help but buck her hips towards him, slamming her clit into the thumb he was trying to stimulate it with… Her body was starting to tremble with every move he made… how the hell did he manage to make her feel so _good_ … and yet _still_ not make her feel good _enough…?_ What else did she _need!?_

“Ngh… Sayaka…” Leon was groaning himself, using his free hand to reach down to his pants and towards… towards _it…_

* * *

 

_Fuck…_ this was too much… Sayaka’s naked, sweating body was heaving with deep breaths and pushing back and forth on his fingers, making her breasts bounce in the most goddamn sexy way he could ever imagine… not to mention the sexy moans and groans that were going straight to his painfully hard cock…

The smell and taste of her pussy had almost been enough to let him come just by humping the bed while he was eating her out, but then she’d made him stop when he’d been so fucking _close_ and now his cock was hard and throbbing and he couldn’t fucking stand it anymore! Roleplaying bullshit be damned, he was undoing his zip and jacking himself off right _now!_ He didn’t care _what_ she told him to do!

“Yeah… that’s it… get it out for me…” Sayaka muttered breathlessly.

“Uhh… Okay…” Leon felt his face turning red, which was a miracle given it felt like all the blood in his body had gone down to his crotch. Apparently he _did_ care what she had to say, because he carefully undid his trousers and stretched the waistband of his underwear out and up around his hard cock, making him hiss as the cool air hit and sent shivers from it all the way up to his spine.

“Yes… that’s good… now lie down on the bed for me…” Sayaka whispered.

He did as he was told, and Sayaka straddled him for the second time that night, backing her hips up until her wet pussy was rubbing up against his cock again… oh _fuck,_ it felt good enough just rubbing one side of him up against the entrance, what would be like to actually _put it in…?_

“Why don’t you find out?” She whispered teasingly, obviously managing to figure out once again what he’d been thinking. “I want to feel it inside me…” She added.

_Oh fuck…_ this was going to be _it! Shit!_ Where the _hell_ had he put that condom!

“Uhh… sure, baby… just gimme a minute…” He muttered as his hands started rifling through pockets… luckily he’d put it on of the trouser pockets and was able to open it up and put it on while Sayaka busied by pinching as his nipples. Once he made sure his dick was wrapped he _gently_ guided it up to Sayaka’s pussy… “You ready?” He asked.

Her answer was to moan and push herself onto it, slowly covering the whole of his cock with tight pressure as her pussy squeezed around him… _fuck!_ How the hell was he supposed to keep himself from coming long enough for _her_ to!

“Fuck… Sayaka…” He started moaning as she rocked her hips up and down his shaft, starting slow and gently but soon getting excited and slamming herself down onto him faster and rougher each time, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she leant against him for the leverage to do so…

“ _Ooooohhhh… LEON!”_ She was groaning as much as _he_ was… this was too _much_ … even with the condom on her pussy was too _tight_ and the rough thrusts were making him too _hot_ and her moans were too _sexy_ and his cock was throbbing too _hard…_

“Sh-shit… Sayaka… I…I can’t…” He gritted his teeth as he felt his guts tighten and grabbed her hips to push her down onto his cock as his senses turned to fuzz and he exploded inside of her….

* * *

 

Leon’s cock was so _good…_ Every time she pushed down on it she felt the walls of her pussy squeezing around it and making her entire body tremble with the pleasure it brought… she was so, so _close!_ She just needed something more… something to tip her over the edge…

“Sh-shit… Sayaka… I…I _can’t_ …” Leon suddenly groaned in a voice that was so desperate it might have pushed to orgasm even if he _hadn’t_ thrust his shaft even _deeper_ inside her than she’d managed to get it…

“ _OOOHH! LEEEOOOON!_ ” She could help but scream his name as her pussy tightened around his cock and it twitched inside of her and she felt her mind white out with pleasure…

“Fuck… fuck _Sayaka_ …” Leon groaned and gave a few lasts, small thrusts of his hips up into her as they both rode out the last of their orgasms.

“Mmm… Leon…” Sayaka’s whole body felt as if it could just melt into Leon’s as she leant against him and he brought his arms up around her back to hold her.

They laid like that for an all-too-short moment, before his body tensed slightly. “…Are you okay?” He suddenly asked, looking at her anxiously.

Why was he worried? They’d just had sex! Didn’t guys usually _want_ to do that…?

Except… she’d told him to do _bad things_ …

_Oh gods…_ what the _hell_ had she done!? How could she have _done_ that to him!? He’d been nothing but caring and kind and patient with her and she’d returned it all by forcing him to cater to her sexual whims like a piece of meat and now he was going to be as messed up as _she_ was and…

“Oh _shit!_ Sayaka I’m _sorry!”_ Leon suddenly cried in a panic… “I… only did it ‘cause you _asked_ me to! I thought it’d _help!_ I’ll… I’ll go… I’ll leave you along as long as you want! I… I can go get anyone you want to talk to...!”

“Why are _you_ apologising?” Sayaka asked him, selfishly holding onto him to stop him from leaving her alone…

“Uhh… because you’re _crying?_ ” He pointed out, sounding confused.

Sayaka touched her face… he was right, it was wet. “Oh... But… I made you do bad things… aren’t you upset?”

“What? No… Babe, I wouldn’t have done _any_ of that shit if I hadn’t wanted to!” Leon put his arms back around her and stroked her back gently.

“But… so… which of us was doing bad things… because I didn’t feel like _I_ was…”

“Are you serious?” Leon asked, sceptically. “You _did_ wanna fuck me, right?”

“Yes.” Sayaka nodded.

“Great. And I wanted to fuck you… so we were two people who both wanted to fuck each other and _did_ fuck each other, and pretty fucking well, if you ask me!” Leon smirked.

“Well… yes…” Sayaka agreed, feeling her tears drying despite still not  _quite_ understanding what had just happened…

“Babe…” Leon sighed at her, “That’s a _good_ thing!”

“OH!” Sayaka felt her face flush as the realisation of what it meant hit her… “So… We’re okay then?” She asked, as she snuggled against his chest.

“Hell’s yes!” Leon could practically _hear_ Leon’s smug grin as he shifted into a comfortable position on her bed for him to fall asleep in…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Wasn't expecting my first smut fic to be anything other than Ishimondo but then this popped into my head. Comments and criticism are welcome (especially as this is my first smut fic and I'm not sure if it's actually written well or not.)


End file.
